Mickey Mouse
by CrashedChick
Summary: All the same events, no slashes, its just from Two-Bits point-of-view.


I pulled up at the Curtis house, and after somehow stopping my car; its brakes were broken, I walked in, a cocky grin on my fa

I pulled up at the Curtis house, and after somehow stopping my car; its brakes were broken, I walked in, a cocky grin on my face. I saw Soda sitting on the couch, watching television, and ran over, then jumped onto the couch next to him. I looked to him, then to the T.V. Realizing it wasn't Mickey Mouse, I made a face. I leaped up, crawled to the television, and flipped it to Mickey Mouse.

"Two-Bit! Come on man, I was watching that!" Soda protested, but I just shrugged. I was already completely absorbed into Mickey Mouse. He could have thrown his shoe at me, and I probably wouldn't have noticed till a commercial came on, which after what seemed like thirty seconds to me, did.

"Chill Sody! You know you know you love Mickey Mouse! Everyone does just because I do, you should know that!" I said with a crazy grin, bending my head back to look at him. He just shook his head, and stood up, walking out of the room to the kitchen. I figured he was just getting chocolate cake, so I didn't care too much. I heard his footsteps get heavier and quicker, and then the door slammed. His footsteps were soon followed by Darrys footsteps.. I stood up, and walked outside.

I sat in the chair on their porch, and closed my eyes. I was thinking, about who I was. I was a 18 year old junior, no one ever took me seriously, and I guess I joked around too much. I mean, everyone was constantly laughing either with me or at me, I didn't know. I stole for fun, that was how I got my kicks; Pony's mom had always told me that was wrong, so I turned to school for fun. That's the only reason why I even bother to go anymore I guess. And I must talk to much, I mean, my names Keith, but everyone calls me Two-Bit just because I have to make my point clear. I don't even think anyone really remembers my real name, even my mom and teachers call me Two-Bit now.

I heard my name being screamed, and it sounded like Pony's voice, so I opened my eyes and stood up. I saw a bunch of Soc's piling into a car, and Pony was lying on the ground. I took off, and was one of the first of the gang to reach the car. I jumped on the nearest Soc, and held onto him tightly. I wasn't sure of what he had done, but I knew I would probably want him dead once I found out. Then I realized it was pointless in trying to hurt them, they had a car and blades; we didn't. I let go, and ran over to Pony, who was surrounded by Soda and Darry already. I stood in the back, just looking at him. I noticed his neck was cut, and he was as white as a ghost, shaking like a scared puppy. I blinked, and realized now, that all this fighting was pointless, but I would always fight since everyone else did. I would do anything to fit in.

I saw Soda help Pony up, and they stood there, fighting with Darry. "Well gee, what a surprise. The Curtis brothers fighting, nothing new today quite obviously.." I muttered under my breath, them fighting was getting kinda old to me. It was then that I noticed Dally was there, and I grinned, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Man, I thought you was in for 90days at least!" I half questioned, half exclaimed.  
He gave me a slight glare, but he was smirking.

"Got out early. Good behavior man." I laughed, shaking my head.

"Dallas Winston is going soft!" I taunted him, and he glared harder at me.

"Two-Bit is going to be dead if he doesn't get lost!" He almost yelled at me, and I quickly hurried away, over to Pony and Soda.

"Hey Pony, how about I become your personal bodyguard?" I joked, whipping out my black-handled switchblade. I had another grin on my face, I only used my black blade to show off, I never wanted to lose it, or dirty it with nasty Soc blood.

"I don't think that's too hot of an idea Two-Bit." Pony stated, tugging on his shirt collar. I shrugged, and just headed back inside. Pony would be fine obviously, and Mickey Mouse was still on. I went behind the couch, grabbed a beer that I kept there unknown to the rest of the gang, and sat down on the floor, once again getting absorbed in Mickey Mouse.


End file.
